Christmas at worst
by SlyPieXD
Summary: They stayed home for Christmas that year, but technically, "only" Mabel stayed home for Christmas. Where's Mom, Dad, and Dipper? That Christmas Eve was spent in dread, but point is, Christmas and Dream-Demons don't go together. At all. (Don't own cover image. It's a Christmas thing, so last chapter comes out on Christmas Day. Or whatever you celebrate, Hanukkah, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

**So, Christmas is almost here, is it not? So here, a little Christmas story for you! The last chapter comes out exactly on Christmas day, and because I'm so bored, another chapter will be uploaded in a few minutes, so yay!**

**Also;**

**The change from "Save Button Icon" to "Floppy-disk" was from StkAmbln, because it sounds a whole lot smarter than a Save Button Icon.**

* * *

><p>Twas' the night before Christmas, and all through the house,<p>

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

And for Mabel Pines, this was a big problem!

So there she lay, on her old bed, of which she found no comfort in because she missed Gravity Falls, with her eyes narrowed as she stroked her Teddy Bear's fur softly, wondering why not a sound was in the house. Only there was the sound of the heater running that gave her little to no comfort. Where was her parent's voices? Her room was right above theirs, and always on Christmas Eve, you could hear them bickering over the presents, and the tearing of the wrapping paper. But today, there was no sound.

None at all.

She knew this late at night, which happened to be Midnight, Dipper would be asleep. She assumed he was, and frowned as the quiet stillness was starting to get unnerving. Sitting up, she threw the covers off, grabbing her Teddy beforehand, and slipped on the purple slippers, matching her smooth purple nightgown, which upon it was a floppy-disk icon. Hugging the teddy bear close, she moved uneasily through the house, and didn't turn on the lights because she didn't want to wake her brother up.

Then, somewhere downstairs, she heard a creak and jumped, her hand thrusting towards the light-switch and she flipped it up. To her utter surprise and horror, it didn't turn on. For a few moments, she continuously flipped it up and down to try and get it to work, but gave up with a sigh when it showed no sign of coming on anytime soon.

Slowly, she held on to the Teddy with one hand and shakingly clutched the banister of the stairs with the other, and slowly climbed down. Reaching the end of the stairs, she gasped at hearing a creak to her parent's bedroom. Gulping because she knew they'd get mad if she barged in and looked at the presents, she slowly walked to their door regardless. Knocking on the door softly, she said,

"Mommy, Daddy! I'm coming in, OK? I'm too scared to be out here alone!"

Opening the door, she stepped in and looked around. Laying the Teddy on their big bed, she rubbed her arms and shivered. It was freezing in here! Glancing over to the window, she found it was wide open, the curtains violently swaying due to the strong winds outside. The moon was currently the only small light available, and she quickly shut the window.

"Mom, Dad?!" She called this time, a little more desperately. She was starting to tear up, where were they?!

Gasping, she looked at the little messy area on the floor, and by looking at it, they were clearly in the middle of wrapping a gift. But now they were gone, they wouldn't just abandon what they were working on so suddenly! And they should've been answering her! She was starting to get worried and afraid.

Once again grabbing the Teddy, she kissed its head, holding it close because for now, it was the only comfort. Standing at the foot of the stairs, she screamed.

"Dipper! Come down… P-please…"

Her voice got desperate and choppy at the end, and now she was not liking this Christmas Eve, The lights weren't working, and her family was nowhere to be found. There was so many things wrong with this situation, and it was indeed not funny! Not funny at all! Again, she cried for her family. They wouldn't just leave her alone, would they? And on Christmas Eve especially! No, there had to be some weird power-outage and they went outside for a bit, and maybe they just didn't want to bother her because she was asleep! Yeah! But then again, Dipper was asleep… Or maybe he wasn't, because they wouldn't leave her here!

With a newfound hope, she sniffled and wiped her tears on her sleeve, and stood up proudly. She would just go look for her family! If she couldn't find them in the house, she'd just go outside and look! Of course, if they weren't on the lawn trying to figure out the power problem, which she inferred that they were doing, then she'd just go ask a neighbor!

Smiling, she was glad that she could figure out that! Not to mention, in a moment of weakness, too! So she shuffled over to the door in her slippers, which muffled her footsteps, and when she was about a foot away, she was stopped by a shadow that loomed over her, and something blocked her path.

Or in her eyes, _someone._

Gasping, she took a shaking step back. In the moonlight, some parts of this person's clothing was gleaming, and it was obvious it was liquid, and some dark liquid it was too. But really, she hoped it wasn't _what _she thought it was, and _who _she thought it was.

Her suspicions were confirmed, as the annoying voice broke the eerie silence by saying;

"_Shouldn't you be in bed? Santa doesn't show up if you're awake, dear Shooting Star!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two super-short chapters in a day.**

**But I'm starving and oddly tired.**

**Geez, 4 hours of sleep is not enough.**

**Have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>"C-Cipher.." Mabel whimpered, absent-mindedly dropping the poor Teddy to the ground. She watched with wide-eyes as he stepped into the moonlights, giving her a cheshire smile.<p>

"The one and only!" He proclaimed, lifting his hat to tip to her, and when he set it back on his head, the crimson liquid disappeared off his body.

Mabel didn't bother to say anything about it, despite how badly she wanted to, and she found herself asking the all-knowing Demon,

"Where's my family?"

"Hmm… Gone!"

"Gone where?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose. Geez, this girl was hard to work with! Could she not get the hint? Point 1, he was covered in blood! What else would that mean?!

"Depends on their religion," he muttered in annoyance.

At first, her eyes narrowed, wondering what he could possibly mean by that. Well, drawing to conclusions about what happened, you know, the crimson and whatnot, and by gone…

Man! She wished Dipper was here at these times! She can't solve that stuff!

Bill face-palmed. Are you serious? It's not rocket science! Seeing that she clearly wasn't catching on, he finally decided to be straight with her.

"Shooting Star, your family is _dead!"_

A few moments after he said so, her eyes widened, and now, she understood. The crimson… Gone.. The whole religion stuff…

He killed them.

Without even blinking, the tears freely flowed from her eyes and onto the floor. And not long after, she was kneeling in the small puddle, sitting on her knees as she sobbed uncontrollably. This wasn't how it worked! Christmas Eve is supposed to be happy! She was looking forward to waking up with her family, making them peppermint mocha and then starting the day. Now, well.. Now, that wasn't going to happen. Really, how had she deserved this?

Pounding a fist on the wood flooring, she looked up at the demon now leaning over her.

"Y-you're lying! G-give them back! This.. This is all j-just a dream!"

Seeing how his cheshire grin didn't falter, and he showed no other emotion, she gave out a shrill cry and shrank back, her eyes widening even further. No, no no! This wasn't happening to her! She was only 15, she was not dealing with the loss of everyone she loved!

"B-Bring them back!"

"Sure thing!"

Snapping his fingers, her mom, dad, and brother was laying beside her, and she screamed and stood up. Standing next to the demon, she covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut, doing everything not to heave on the floor at her family's mangled bodies.

Still sobbing, she demanded,

"I meant alive!"

He turned to her, deciding to step in front of her because it looked like she wasn't going to open her eyes to see their bodies, so he might as well shield her from it so she see him.

He tapped his chin a few times and looked down at her, still wearing a cheshire grin.

"Tell you what, you help me with something, and in return, you get your family alive and well, and things will be like they were and they will return to what they were doing before!"

He extended a hand engulfed in cyan flames that seemed to leap out to her, demanding for her to make a deal. Her instincts told her what was to come wasn't good, and she shouldn't accept, but the part of her that was still suffering from the sudden loss of family yearned for her to make a deal, and to not even hesitate.

No matter what, if the demon killed her, hurt her, or even kidnapped her into the dreamscape forever, it would be worth it. Her family was far more important, and she loved them.

"For my family," she brokenly whispered, and she shook his hand, no tears left and was reduced to sniffling, and when they let go, she gasped to find she was no longer in her house-

But a big mansion that practically flat-out stated that it was owned by the Dream-Demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**I had to get this chapter in quick. I don't break promises.**

**This chapter only has a tiny hint of MaBill in it, but the main pairing is MaBill, so obviously, there's going to be much of it in Chpt 4 and 5 (The last chapters) so that the main pairing is actually accomplished.**

**Also, I was watching Sock Opera while writing this, Along with Dreamscaperers and Gideon Rises, so yep. It took forever because I kept looking over at the TV.**

**...Sock Opera has just reached where Bill took Dipper's body. xD**

**Just being informational.**

**Laters~!**

**(Thanks awesomenesshasar, you're review was positively hilarious. I can't rhyme. ;-;)**

* * *

><p>Mabel continued staring wide-eyed at the huge mansion, her eyes quickly catching on to every small aspect, the stained-glass windows, the countless rooms, and just the huge capacity of this place. She didn't blink until after at least a full minute, and when she did, her eyes still stung with the countless tears shed. Oh yeah, this snapped her back to the purpose of being here. The ridiculous deal.<p>

"Bill, so what is it you needed me to do?"

He jumped a little, surprisingly for a demon who loved bringing fear to others, and looked over at her, just realising she said something.

"Ah, yes. The deal. You've got to go out with a guy."

As the words left his mouth, she deadpanned. She stared at him oddly for a moment as her eye-twitched.

A guy…

A guy….

A GUY?!

"You killed my family so you would force me into going on a date with I guy?! I swear if it's Gideon-"

"Zip it!" He snapped at the enraged girl, his arms crossed as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"Now, I killed your family because I knew it'd give you quite a booster to accept the deal," of which, the girl rolled her eyes and glared, "and it's not the plump marshmallow. It's this guy." He stated, and then held up a photo, which he pulled out of nowhere, and showed it to her, and she inspected the guy closely. Needless to say, he was handsome.

He had black hair which was combed just over his right eye, and just a casual red shirt and jeans on. He had beautiful, and odd, black eyes with a bright red outline, and a ghost of a smile upon his lips.

"How old is he, exactly?" Mabel asked, still swooned by his appearance. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if her family wasn't brutally murdered!

"17. Only two years older than you, so it's not that bad." He replied, causing the photo to just disappear in a puff of cyan smoke.

"Why?" She asked, finally indulged in the conversation since her eyes weren't on the guy.

"I, as a part of the deal, owed him a date who was a carefree girl, I don't know why, but that's what he wanted. What he offered was none of your business, so don't ask!"

"Then why couldn't you find a different carefree girl! There's gotta be plenty out there!" She snapped back.

"I'm a demon! I can't just march up to any carefree woman on the street and force them to go on a date with somebody! Especially not in your city!"

"Then why didn't you get someone from Gravity Falls?"

"Because you're the only woman I know who knows I'm a demon!...That's not dead…" He muttered shortly after, causing her to jolt up and frown at him. Killing her family was no way to get her to do this! Of course, she wouldn't have done it anyway, but still!

No respect for people whatsoever! This guy…

"Okay, when do I go on a date with him? And what's his name?! I can't say, 'Hey stranger, I'm your date!' That's not how it works!"

The demon pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to be very, _very _hard to explain to her, mostly because it didn't make sense to him, himself! And he knew everything! He figured he'd have to start a square one, pointedly because, no offense, but this woman's brain didn't hold much information.

"You go on a date with him in about an hour, do not ask how or why, his name is Kilik, and last, I'm helping you dress up for this special occasion! Don't worry it's only one date."

She took in this information greatfully (despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve and it was midnight and how the date was in an hour, but okay) and sentence by sentence. Then, her mind stopped at the sentence before the last, and her jaw dropped.

Oh no, no no no! She was _not, _under any circumstances, letting a demon dress her up! That's wrong on so many different levels!

Reading her mind, the demon couldn't help the heat that ran up to his face and the blush that spread across it.

"Not in that way! I meant with a snap of my fingers!"

Proving such to her, he snapped his fingers and just like that, she was beautifully dressed in a white-and-black checkered dress that ran down to her knees, a white and black bow placed in her hair, and her bed-head brown hair turned into beautiful curls that she had never been able to do. Her shoes were boots, and when she looked into a full-body mirror that the demon had set out, she frowned. Was she going to some kind of 80s throwback date?

"You'll understand, hopefully, when you get there. Oh, and since you don't have a cell phone, I'm giving you something similar to such, except I made it."

After saying so, he held out something that looked like a necklace, and was completely made of gold, and the main piece was a triangle, with an eye in the middle that oddly looked like a button. She took it and put it on her neck, but continued to stare dumbfounded at it.

Rolling his eyes, the demon informed, "It's like a cell phone, except it only calls me. You press the eye and talk into it, and I'll listen. But don't call if you're begging me to rescue you if the date goes horrible. You're staying until it ends! Also, that's when you call me, and I guess I'm coming to pick you up and that's when the deal is over!"

She blinked a few times. All the demon had done tonight was give her long explanations, which she had to catch on quickly, and brutally murder the people living in her household! He ruined her Christmas Eve, and now he wanted her to go on a date with some guy? What a jerk! No amount of comforting could help her get over the loss of her family. She was only doing this because he promised he'd bring back her family if he did. The part about "picking her up" afterwards oddly struck an thought in the brunette.

"Like a dad would?"

He rose an eyebrow and stared at her for a minute.

"I guess, but not really. That'd be weird for you to be my daughter, you're nothing like me! You'd be more like my/a girlfriend who went out with polar opposites. N-not that you are!"

Mabel's eyes widened as a blush unexpectedly spread across their cheeks, and as the demon saw so, he added,

"Yeesh, Shooting Star! You're giving me a weird feeling that I don't want! Luckily, it's time for you to go, so see ya!"

And having that being said, his fingers snapped, and she was no longer in his mansion.

* * *

><p>Mabel stood outside of Greasy's Diner- Or at least that's what the sign at the top said. This had to be some fixed version, because it was not as old-looking and run down as it was the last time they were there. Hesitantly, she stepped inside, and found the bell that rang when the door was opened actually working. She gasped as she looked around. The inside was as new as it was on the outside! But it was so old-style! Like, the booths and such looked so new and polished, but similar to her clothes! There was a juke-box and everything, and biker-looking guys and slutty, not to be rude, looking girls. Then, her eyes widened in realization. She was in the 80s! This was a whole new level of weirdness! But she decided to ignore it and get to her date, which she saw sitting boredly at a booth, seemingly tapping his fingers impatiently. I also forgot to mention that it was broad daylight outside. Well, the sun looked like it was setting.<p>

Yep. Weirdness.

She slid in the booth/chair in front of his, so she was sitting across from him. This made him look up and he gazed at her with a newfound interest.

"Hello, Kilik! I'm Mabel!"

She held out her hand, of which he took hesitantly, and he smiled warmly back her her, and leaned his head on his palm as he stared at her. She was absolutely gorgeous! Then, his eyes caught onto the necklace, and he froze. Mabel soon saw this, and turned the necklace around so that it wasn't facing him.

"S-Sorry. Someone gave this to me-"

"By someone, you mean Bill Cipher." He answered smartly, his eyes suddenly piercing hers, which made her grow oddly fearful under his gaze.

"Oh. Yeah. So then you know. But I don't want you to be sad that this is some kind of forced date! I think you're really handsome, and would honestly like to get to know you!" She said, more than half of that being truthful. It was only one date, but it would be best if she tried to atleast make somebody happy out of it. Her family died, she was trying the best she could.

At hearing this, he laughed a little and smiled happily at her.

"Thank you, Mabel! Hey, hold on," he said, and suddenly, he whistled and a young girl (looking about 28 or older) came over to the table, wearing that of some kind of super showy waitress outfit, and makeup that showed that she was trying to give the boys something to look at. Her hair was so light blonde, it could've been white.

"Suzan, the usual for me, and I can see by Mabel's face she wants some pancakes."

The girl smiled at him and Mabel, and wrote it down on the little notebook she was holding.

"Coming up!" She said cheerfully, then looked over at Mabel and gave a wink to her. "Wink!" She added, and then scampered off towards the kitchen.

Mabel continued to stare dumbfounded at where she was. That was Lazy Suzan?! Well, this _was _the 80s, so maybe it was possible for her to be that cute in such times.

Then, she turned back to Kilik.

"How'd you know I wanted pancakes?"

He shrugged but gave a small chuckle. "Your face says so."

She gave a little girly giggle at this, and her cheeks lightly blushed. Soon enough, the food came around and they ate, enjoying the food and engaging in little conversations as they ate. This made Mabel slightly sad, seeing as it was only one date, and he wasn't back in her time, at least not as young as she was. He didn't live where she did, either.

When they were done eating, he payed for it, despite how many protests she gave and saying that she would pay, and they started to walk out together, but she stopped short by his car.

"I was supposed to tell Bill to get me after the date," she mumbled, and then looked at him. He stared at her for a moment, before nodding, but then added,

"The date's not over! I at least wanna take you to the movies."

She hesitated. She didn't know, it was dark outside, and she should really get back. But she didn't have the heart to put down his offer. After all, he seemed like a good guy. So she smiled and got in the passenger seat as he started driving.

Even though it was the 80s, she knew where the movie theater would be, so just buckled in and enjoyed the ride. She was glad to have at least some comfort after her parent's death. It didn't seem so bad, knowing Bill would be bringing them back. All she had to do was put up with one measly date. Though, she couldn't ignore the shiver that ran up her spine as she could've swore she saw an evil smirk upon her date's face, but one more look and it was gone.

Then, she knew that that smirk was indeed there once, because where they were going was not in the direction of the theater. It wasn't in any direction she knew of, actually. But she knew that they were straying away from buildings, houses, and people. And then, her blood ran cold. They weren't going to the movies, were they?

Instantly, her head snapped over to him.

"You're not taking me to the movies! Where are we going?"

Again, the evil smile and the sadistic glint in his eyes, her eyes widened and her stomach turned into a big knot. She was frightened beyond words could describe. Quickly, she unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed for the door handle, but it didn't open. The door was locked, and there wasn't any of those push-up buttons that unlock it. Starting to get frightened, she'd have to call for Bill.

Her hand went for her neck, but froze in terror as she then started trembling.

It…

Wasn't….

_There…_

No!

No! No! No! This.. This wasn't happening! Kidnapping wasn't part of the deal? What kind of date did Bill set her up with? She should've known that behind that false facade was a monster that probably matched up to Bill. This situation was bad.

There was no people in sight, absolutely nothing. No matter how many times she banged her fists and slammed her body into the door, nothing worked. Now, she couldn't even call Bill for help. What even happened to the necklace?

Soon, the car came to a stop in the middle of nowhere, and he got out, and she made a quick lunge to get out, but he came over too quick and snatched the struggling girl, carrying her off to somewhere she didn't know.

This was really bad. Really, _really _bad. Why and how had it come to this? She could kick, scream, and fight all she wanted to, but it wasn't helping her in any way.

Now, the only power she had was hope.

Hope, that even her _worst _fear would come and save her from this nightmare.

And that fear was the demon.


	4. Chapter 4

**How is there 1,113 words in here? I thought I wrote less than that.**

**I already have Chpt 5 written out because I won't have time to actually write it tomorrow, so it won't be uploaded until early tomorrow.**

**~Still laughing from the wonderful rhyme~**

**Laters~ And have a wonderful Christmas Eve!**

* * *

><p>"L-let go of me! Untie me right now!" She screamed, desperate and very <em>very <em>afraid.

Currently, she was in the absolute worst predicament, and by any glance, it was obvious what this guy was gonna do. The thought made her kick and scream, and to be honest, she would've probably grabbed a weapon were it not for her hands being tied to the bars of the bed. The swelling of hope started to disintegrate, and hopeless tears ran down her face. This wasn't a date! This was a kidnapping! Why hadn't Bill mentioned that this guy was a complete psycho?! What he was doing was wrong, and something that you get put in jail for. When- _if _Bill saved her, she was going to kick his ass.

But for now, she was scared. Her thoughts couldn't travel to the monster that forced her on this date. Why, Why had she ever thought a demon would save her? There was no hope left, as she remembered what he said.

"_Don't call me to rescue you if the date goes wrong."_

So… He knew this would happen?

That's the only conclusion she could draw to right now, because she was more worried about her well being. She broke out into sobbing, and this guy showed no pity. And she thought he was handsome! Not this psychotic, sick, jerk-face!

She thought everything was over, hope and being saved, as he started to unzip her dress. But then, just like a miracle, something snatched the sicko from behind and flung him against the wall.

"_Who said you could touch Shooting Star like that? It wasn't me, and I believe this date is over!" _The voice growled viciously at the guy.

So, the demon, of all people, saved her? Surprise!

The kid was unconscious, and Bill would've tore him to shreds if it weren't for Mabel broken into tears on the bed. In a snap, she was no longer tied down, and he gathered her up in his arms. He didn't necessarily enjoy the fact that she was sobbing so bad, but his dark red color of his clothes and hair changed to the usual yellow as she snuggled closer and clutched his coat with shaking hands. He gave one last harsh glare at the boy before transporting back to the dreamscape.

He stood there for a moment, staring down at the girl and he realised she was not letting go anytime soon. There was no proof she was gonna stop crying, either. So he sighed, and sat on his couch, and her settled on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her, at least trying to provide some comfort, considering it was his fault.

_What?! _Nope, no, negative! He was not having remorse for a mere mortal! And Shooting Star especially! So what if he got a weird feeling in his stomach and enjoyed her closeness?! And so what if he was angry when that kid got a hold of her?!...

….

So maybe he was?

The thought made him frown at the girl. How could she bring all these emotions on him? Maybe, just maybe she felt the same way. It might've been how she clutched his coat so tightly, or let him hold her so, but it made no sense to him. Shooting Star hated his guts, didn't she?! He didn't find her as the type to fall for the Big Bad Wolf, or in this case, the demon.

"Bill?" The girl squeaked, drawing him from his thoughts as he looked down at her.

Worst. Mistake. Ever.

Her eyes were so adorable, just the way she stared at him, and she just looked so innocent and-

"Why'd you save me?"

Oh. Haha, that. How was he supposed to explain that to her without freaking her out.

"I knew something was up when I felt the necklace break. So, when I tracked you guys down, shameful to admit, I blew up on him. I… I didn't like him touching you like that, if you want me to be honest."

She stared up at him, wide-eyed. It was like just then had she really felt comfort in his arms delicately and protectively wrapped around her. But what was this? His cheeks were tinted pink, and she had to admit, her's were, too. But really, a Dream Demon? Flustered? Over her…?

"Thank you. I lost hope. And I was pretty sure you planned that to happen. But I don't anymore!"

He then frowned at her. Why would she think, even for a second, he planned that? Even if she didn't any more, just.. Really?! Well, it could've been that he was a demon and killed her family just for a deal. But then why was she also getting flustered over him.

"Well, I'm pretty sure anybody would be. Considering I killed your family," he admitted.

She couldn't help but giggle. No, she wasn't giggling because her family was dead, what is wrong with you?! But because she never once thought, in a million years, the demon would admit anything. And be so flustered. But then, she gasped.

Her heart was beating fast, why? She felt his heart also hammering against his chest. They were both feeling something similar. But how? A demon can't feel _love, _can he? But she knew that she felt it for him. This confused her. All he did was save her. But then, her thoughts answered for her.

_He saved you when he could've just left you to Kilik's hands._

Indeed, he did. A demon, _A demon _could've left her. After All, he said once the date was over. but it showed that… That he cared for her enough to save her. He even said something she hadn't once gave a thought about, but now she did.

"_Who said you could touch Shooting Star like that?!"_

He wouldn't have said such if he didn't care. This guy might've been the guy that she really cared for. And of all people.

"Bill, I.. I…" She couldn't find the words, her bottom lip was quivering. She was too afraid to admit.

The demon's eye widened. He knew what she was going to say. But so suddenly? Without even a moment's hesitation, he rested his head gently on hers, and mumbled just loud enough for only her to hear it,

"_Love you?... _Me too."

But just as her eyes widened, she wanted to reply, say what other things she had on her mind, especially now that he had felt the same, but before she could, a light swirled around her, and in a moment, she was gone.

The deal had ended. She was put back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooh.. Yeah, I thought I would get this in on time, but nope. I was so busy on Christmas! ~Sorry~**

**This chapter is so cheesy that I could make 500+ plates of Nachos with it. I'm also hungry at the moment, so yep.**

**Hope you had a wonderful Christmas, and Laters~**

* * *

><p>Slowly, her eyes opened, and she squinted because of the light that was streaming through her window. Or what little light was streaming through her window. Still squinting, she turned her head towards her window, and saw a figure sitting at her windowsill, giving her a toothy smile.<p>

Letting her eyes adjust to the light for a moment, she stopped squinting and was able to look at the figure more clearly, and then her eyes lit up.

"Bill!" She exclaimed, springing out her bed and tackled him in a hug. Oh, how great it was to see him again!

Then, out of nowhere, she kissed him. For a second, his eye widened, but then closed as he returned it back to her. Soon enough, she backed off and hopped onto her bed, just realising that it was Christmas morning and she was back in her nightgown.

"I've gotta make the peppermint mocha. Speaking of which, have you ever tried it Bill?"

He shook his head and her eyes widened once more as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door happily.

"Well, you should try some today, then! C'mon!"

He let her pull him along out of her room and down the stairs. He had never seen her so happy. How was he the one causing her all of this joy?

Then, as she reached the living room by the kitchen, she gazed at all of the presents and frowned, her cheerful demeanor suddenly down a notch as she realised she didn't get him a present. How was she supposed to? He became her boyfriend/ love of her life in one day!

Knowing what she was thinking, he replied, "You kissed me. That's your present to me," he said with a slight smirk on his face.

She turned to him, staring at him for a moment before brightening up again.

"I guess! Peppermint mocha!" She hollered, then continued dragging him towards the kitchen as she looked at all the ingredients she had laid out on the counter a little bit before everything went down on Christmas Eve. As she stood there for a minute and watched the coffee maker do all the hard work, another warm feeling spread through her as the demon wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You're really wanting me to stay, aren't you?"

She smiled up at him and nodded eagerly. Of course! Why wouldn't she?

"Your mom and dad may be okay, but Pine Tree…"

She caught on to what he was saying and gasped. Shoot! What would Dipper say? He certainly wouldn't approve, since Bill was absolutely bad news to him, but maybe after lots of explaining and a little shove would get him to accept. Dipper was always the protective one. But she shrugged it off.

"He'll come around eventually."

* * *

><p>As Bill and Mabel stood off to the side, they enjoyed the little conversations they had as they drank the mocha she made. Her mother seemed to love the idea of Mabel having a boyfriend who she was sure wasn't going to leave her, but had nudged her and added, "You struck gold in looks this time, too." That stirred up quite the laugh with Bill and Mabel, who looked oddly flustered. Her Dad had to take some adjusting to him, since he was as protective or less so than Dipper was, but soon gave him a thumbs up to warn him that if he broke his daughter's heart, he'd break his neck. This also resulted in a nervous chuckle from the demon.<p>

And Dipper… What wasn't there to say that wasn't expected? The second he saw Bill, he did everything not to spit out his mocha all over the table. Bill just gave him a mocking wave of the hand as Dipper turned pale. When their parents asked what was wrong, he shrugged it off. But Mabel knew Dipper would need and explanation later, as expected. Dipper didn't take a moment's hesitation to shoot a death glare at Bill when he wrapped an arm around his sister. Quite the protective one.

Mabel watched as it snowed outside- indeed a Christmas miracle. Maybe it was a sign of thanks or some sort. That's what Mabel joked to Bill about. Mabel didn't ever stop and think that maybe she was the one who would be helping Bill change. In fact, Bill himself didn't know it. That's what Mabel teased him about.

"I thought you knew everything?"

"Shooting Star, my dear, if I knew everything, then the chance of us being together would've never happened."

"Then maybe it's best that you don't know everything?" She concluded in a asking voice, staring up at him.

He chuckled, then replied, "Maybe it is."


End file.
